A Plant Grows in Bear's House (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "A Plant Grows in Bear's House", Season 1, episode 36, 36th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin What's in the Mail, Today? (song), What's That Smell? and Pip and Pop See the Envelope Bear: Oh, hi. It's so good to see you. And you're just in time. I was just about to check the mail. Ah look. We have Mail. Yes. What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today It is a picture that my grandpa drew of grandma dancing with a kangaroo It could be a cookie recipe from my aunt who says she thinks the world of me It is a story from a magazine about a monkey in a submarine I would laugh to see a photograph of my good friend jumpin rope with a giraffe What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today It would be fun to send a letter back Ooh hoo, yeah it makes me smile to think my friends will say I wonder What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today I wonder wonder wonder What's in the mail Today What's in the What's in the mail Today Oooh Well Let's see what we got in the mail Today Oh, lot of the interesting stuff. Hmm let's take all the mail inside. Come on in. Hmm. Hey, What's that smell? Hmm. It's you. Ooh, tell me. Did you the climb up the apple tree cause you smell like fresh apples. Or do you smell good all the time. Now where was I? Oh, yes. The mail. Let's see what we got in the mail Today. What Grows? Bear: Grow. {The word "Grow" appears with 4 green letters.} Ojo and Treelo Play Barbershop {Cut to: Living Room} Pip and Pop's Flower Pot Pip and Pop: Okay, Bear. We got it! Bear: Good! Shadow's Story {Cut to Upstairs Hallway} Bear: (calling) Shadow! Hmm. Shadow! Have you see Shadow? Maybe if we look real hard and sing our song together she’ll appear. (Starts to sing) Oh! Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? (lens the camera pan) Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? Hmm. Where could Shadow be? (He stopped singing) (Shadow magically appears left wall and laughs) Shadow: Hey, you big old Bear. Bear: Ah, Shadow, There you are. What have you been doing? Shadow: I’ve been stretching myself over the green hills Bear: Ooh. Well, I was wondering do you have a story for us? Shadow: I have just the tale for you. Bear: Well, let's hear it. (Glitter shines) Shadow: Mary, Mary, quite contrary Man: Why, Mary? Why are you so contrary? Mary: Why not? Shadow: How does your garden grow? With silver bells... Bells: Ding, dong! Ding, dong! Ding, dong! Shadow: And cockle shells... Cockle Shell: {sings} Shadow: And pretty maids all in a row! Maids: Hello! Man: But Mary, what are the maids for? Mary: I don't know, but they're always stomping on my daisies! (glitter shines) Bear: Wow. What a great story. Bear Meets Tutter in the Attic Bear, Pip and Pop Wait for the Flower to Grow {Cut to: Kitchen} Bear: Well... Luna Tells Bear About the Day Flower Grows / The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) Bear: Ah, there she is. Hello, Luna. How are you this fine evening? Luna: Ah, Hello, Bear. I was just stretching out across the night sky. And how are things in The Big Blue House? Bear: Well, Pip and Pop planted a seed and it bloomed into a beautiful sunflower. Luna: Ah, I love sunflowers. Even though I am the moon. Both: (laughing) Luna: And how were my friends Ojo and Treelo? Bear: Well, Ojo and Treelo thought I needed a bit of a makeover. Luna: Well, Bear. I think it worked. You're looking quite dapper tonight. Bear: Oh. Luna: And Tutter? Bear: Tutter has a new baby cousin. Luna: Ah, isn't that grand? Bear: Yeah. He's enjoying being a bigger, older cousin to Little Baby Blotter. It certainly makes him feel good and big too. Luna: Aren't babies wonderful? Bear: Mm. Luna: It always makes me happy to hear when a new baby comes into the world. You know, I think that every new baby is a chance for the world to be a fine and wonderful place. Bear: That's true, so true, Luna. Luna: Well, the night is growing short, and I'd better be getting back up into the sky. Bear: Okay, but would you join me and singing a Goodbye Song before you go? Luna: Of course, Bear. Of course. (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (heads back to The Attic) Well, thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. Bye. (turns off) Oh. (turns back on) By the way, you look like you've grown. See ya soon. (turns back off) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts